


Fucked

by 3coco33, MoYe_CF



Series: Samantha’s Crazy Porn Adventures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Tentacles, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3coco33/pseuds/3coco33, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoYe_CF/pseuds/MoYe_CF
Summary: Samantha gets tentacled and raped.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Samantha’s Crazy Porn Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172789
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fucked

Samantha runs in the forest because her parents just died. A wolf pack killed them. She’s running from the wolf pack. Suddenly she runs into a cave, for no reason. I guess she’s just stupid. Suddenly she is grabbed by some sticky stuff. She goes unconscious. After a while she woke up to a man. Friendly reminder that she is still bound by tentacles and held midair.  
“Unfortunately, if you get caught, it won’t be good. So I’ll use you now, but don’t worry, I won’t take your virginity, because then he will smell me on you and get angry.”  
The girl starts to whimper, and the man starts palming her. “Woo” and he already knew she was biologically male, by the way, because they only kidnap biological males. He starts palming her through her pants, and she lets out a small whimper. “Oh, you’re a little small, but other areas will make up for it. “ He sticks his finger roughly in her mouth, and twirls it around. She starts panting and drooling. Her head is starting to feel hazy. She unconsciously gave out a moan, to which he replied, “Oh you’re enjoying this, aren’t you, little slut?” He pinches her nipple and turns her around, went down and sucked on it. He lightly bit her nipple and pulled off with a pop. “Hmmm, this’d be nice for children,” he growls. “Let’s stop wasting time,,,” He roughly pushes her down on her knees, unzips his pants, and commands, “suck.” She lets out a small whimper, and turns her head away in a small act of defiance. He yanks on her hair harshly and growls, “You think you have a choice on this? Little bitch. If anything, I’m doing you a favor by pleasuring you first. bet you liked it huh, my little slut?” She came with a gasp because she likes degration. He widens his eyes. “Damn didn’t expect that” he came too.  
There’s no aftercare cuz its rape

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry


End file.
